The invention relates to a flexible all-steel shaft coupling with a connecting flange for each of the two coupling halves and with a resilient laminated ring which is arranged between and at an axial distance from the two connecting flanges and is connected alternately to one connecting flange or the other in the peripheral direction by means of clamping bolts, and which rests on bushes, especially clamping bushes of the clamping bolts and is braced together with the connecting flanges between spacer collars.
In a known all-steel shaft coupling, the laminated ring consists of individual plates which themselves each consist of a plurality of thin individual lamellae lying on top of one another and combined into a stack. The clamping bolts each brace two plates arranged above one another at their ends. So that the individual lamellae do not shift during operation, for example under impact load, it is necessary to brace the stacks with a high clamping force. Furthermore, the plates can be secured by providing clamping bushes which compensate for radial tolerances in the bores of the stacks (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,443,485).
When such shaft couplings are used, it has been shown that, despite the high clamping force with which the stacks of lamellae are braced, the particular outer lamellae are especially in danger of breaking in the region of the clamping bolts. The object on which the invention is based is, therefore, to provide flexible all-steel shaft coupling of the type mentioned in the introduction, in which the outer lamellae of the laminated ring are in less danger of breaking than in the known coupling.